Et Dieu créa Lightman
by Lightman5
Summary: Durant une soirée organisé dans son entreprise Cal voit quelque chose qui ne lui plaît pas du tout, mais vraiment PAS du tout...Et quand Lightman rime avec Jalousie dans mon esprit ça donne...ça ! Muhaha


**Disclaimer:** Aucun perso de la série LTM ne m'appartient, je ne gagne toujours pas d'argent... ... eeet ... Voilà :D

Lightman5: Pour ma 21 ème histoires j'ai décidé de faire encore de l'humour ! Donc ... À vous de voir ^^

* * *

**Et Dieu créa Lightman !**

**(Serait-il - Gerald Depalmas)**

«-Docteur Lightman?»

«-Hin quoi?» Demanda l'expert en mensonge alors qu'il semblait totalement absorbé par tout autre chose.

«-Je vous disais que c'était une très bonne idée d'avoir invité tout vos investisseur dans votre société afin de voir votre milieu de travail!»

«-Oui enfin...C'était pas vraiment mon idée...mais bon c'est tout comme!»Déclara Cal avec des gestes vagues de ses mains.

«-Heu...que voulez-vous dire?» Demanda l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année avec des lunette habillé d'un costume très chic.

«-Oh c'est partit d'une idée vague d'un employé puis...j'ai rajouté trois petit truc et...Voilà!» Proclama t-il avec un immense sourire tout en écartant ses bras de chaque côté de son corps pour montrer l'ensemble des bureaux légèrement décoré.

«-Ah?» Fit son interlocuteur perplexe.

«-Bonsoir!» S'exclama soudainement un jeune homme aux cheveux brun, habillé lui aussi d'un costume avec une coupe de champagne entre ses mains , se qui coupa l'échange entre les deux hommes.

«-Bonsoir monsieur!»Répondit l'homme à lunette. «Qui est-ce?» Demanda t-il à Lightman avec plus ou moins de discrétion.

«-J'sais pas !» Répondit Cal dans la seconde en pinçant ses lèvres.

«-L'employé à l'idée vague!» Se présenta le brun tout en lui présentant sa main.

«-Oh ! C'est vous!»Fit l'homme avec un sourire en acceptant volontiers la poignée de main.

«-Eli Loker!»Proclama l'homme à l'honnêteté radical avec un regard en biais à son patron qui ne lui accorda aucune attention.

«-Richard Parker!» Répondit l'homme à lunette. «Vous avez eu une bonne idée jeune homme!»

«-Et l'unique...»Marmonna l'expert en mensonge entre ses dents alors qu'un peu plus loin dans le couloir quelque chose semblait toujours autant attirer son attention.

«-Merci! Vous êtes le premier à me le dire!»

«-Vous voulez aussi peut-être un chocolat en récompense?!» Demanda ironiquement Lightman sans pour autant regarder son employé.

«-Heu...à vrai dire une augmentation mirait mieux!» Riposta Eli.

«-Ouais bah rêver pas trop mon vieux...»

«-Je crois qu'avec vous cela fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de rêver...»

«-Bah au moins comme ça vous n'êtes jamais déçu!» Répliqua son patron du tac au tac.

«-Oh il ne me reste plus qu'a vous dire merci alors?» Déclara Loker avec amertume tout en commençant à mettre sa coupe de champagne à ses lèvres.

«-Mais de rien!» Lui répondit l'expert en mensonge en prenant soudainement la flûte de champagne des mains de son employé.

«-Hey mais...!» Commença à protester ce denier alors qu'il voyait son patron partir avec son verre d'alcool.

«-L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé!» Proclama fortement Lightman alors qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus.

«-C'était mon premier verre!» Rétorqua dépité l'homme à l'honnêteté radical.

«-C'est le premier le plus dangereux croyez en mon expérience!» S'écria t-il en disparaissant dans la foule sous un soupir de Loker.

«-Dites moi...C'est qu'il prend soin de vous vôtre patron!»Constata Parker avec un sourire.

«-Mouais...» Marmonna Eli pas vraiment convaincu.

Alors que Loker songeait dans son coin à trouver un meilleur emploi, Cal un verre de champagne à la main s'était approché d'une sublime jeune femme aux cheveux blond vêtu d'une longue robe rouge épousant parfaitement ses formes.

«-On s'ennuie?» Demanda l'expert en langage corporel alors qu'il l'avait vu faire plusieurs regard circulaire dans la pièce.

La jeune femme ria de la répartie de son interlocuteur, alors que le regard de celui-ci était toujours porté ailleurs.

«-On peut dire ça!» Répondit la blonde avec un grand sourire.

«-Cal Lightman!» Se présenta t-il en lui montrant sa main.

«-Jennifer Smith!» Dit la jeune femme en acceptant la poignée de main.

«-Anglaise?» Demanda Cal dans une question implicite, tout en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

«-Mon père, mais je suis née ici! Et vous?»

«-Dieu et mon droit!» Répliqua Lightman comme si cela voulait tout dire.

«-Oh anglais de pure souche!»

«-Yep!» Confirma t-il en mettant ses deux mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume, tout en regardant derrière l'épaule de la blonde.

«-Et sans vous paraître intrusive que faites vous dans la vie?»

L'expert en mensonge ne répondit rien mais donna tout simplement son verre à la jeune femme puis pointa de son doigt l'enseigne de sa société qui se trouvait au bout du couloir. La jeune femme tourna sa tête en le voyant faire et comprit automatiquement le message.

«-Oh...» Marmonna t-elle un peu mal à l'aise en se massant légèrement son front de sa main droite. «Et voilà Jen... tu as encore fais une bourde...»

«-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! La plus part des gens qui sont ici ne savent même pas qui je suis! Ils sont juste là pour les petits fours!» Affirma t-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. «Ce que je comprend parfaitement, vu le prix qu'on y a mit!» La blonde gloussa de la réplique de Cal, alors que celui-ci émit un léger rictus pour ensuite déclarer: «Si vous ne me croyez pas regarder l'homme chauve qui discute avec Rosie O'Donnell!»

«-Vous trouvez qu'elle lui ressemble?» Demanda amusée la blonde par la comparaison qu'il avait faite.

«-Ouaip surtout la façon dont elle tient en laisse Mr Propre! Quoiqu'il en soit depuis le début de leur conversation l'homme ne s'intéresse pas du tout à se qu'elle raconte! Il n'a fait que lancer des regards vers la table de nourriture et de ses sei... Charmes féminin!»Se rattrapa t-il avec des mouvements de ses mains.

«-Ses charmes féminin...» Répéta son interlocutrice amusée.

«-Ou son "décolleté" si vous préférez!» Déclara t-il en mimant des guillemet sur le dernier mot tout en plissant ses yeux.

«-Je vois...» Fit-elle rieuse.«Et vous avez d'autre exemple comme ça?»Questionna t-elle curieuse.

«-Oh, vous avez juste à demander!» Proclama t-il en pivotant sur place, pour ensuite désigner de son index un autre "couple" discuter«L'homme avec la moustache qui parle avec la rousse! Il l'a drague mais tout ce qu'elle veut c'est se barrer le plus vite possible!»

«-Comment pouvez vous savoir ça?» Demanda t-elle suspicieuse face à cette conclusion.

«-Elle a emprisonné son coude droit tout en le grattant ce qui signifie qu'elle voudrait appeler le premier chauffeur de taxi pour rentrer chez elle!»

«-Je comprend!»Sourit la jeune femme.

L'expert en mensonge allait donner un autre exemple de ses talents quand sa mâchoire se crispa soudainement en remarquant quelque chose qui ne lui plut pas du tout, mais vraiment pas du tout...

«-Vous avez vu Rosie embrasser Mr Propre?» Questionna Jennifer amusée en ayant vu l'expression de colère de Lightman.

«-Pire que ça...» Murmura l'homme pour lui même. «Venez! Suivez moi!» Ordonna t-il subitement en emprisonnant son bras pour ensuite la guider à travers la masse d'invité jusqu'à l'amener devant un bel homme brun qu'on pouvait qualifier d'étalon et d'une magnifique jeune femme aux yeux bleus, habillée d'une sublime robe noir fendu au niveau de ses jambes.

«-Hey Gillian!» Proclama Cal en s'interposant abruptement dans la conversation entre les deux adultes.

«-Cal!» S'exclama surprise l'interpellée en reconnaissant son collègue.

«-Tu nous présente pas?!» Questionna l'expert en mensonge en faisant une petite moue avec sa bouche tout en dévisageant l'homme qui lui faisait face.

«-Heu...Si tu veux...Cal je te présente Michael Turner un de nos principaux actionnaires!»

«-Dr Lightman!» Salua Tuner en lui présentant sa main avec un grand sourire.

Cal serra ses dents, regarda quelques secondes la main qui lui était tendu, puis l'accepta bien que celle-ci aurait pût être caractérisée de fuyante.

«-Et toi, tu nous présente pas la ravissante jeune femme à ton bras?» Demanda Gillian avec un petit sourire, alors que Lightman remarqua toute suite que celui-ci n'était que purement social.

«-Oh oui ! J'en oublie mes bonnes manières!» Proclama l'expert en mensonge d'un ton ironique.

«-Elles sont rares mais il est vrai que me présenter les femmes qui t'accompagne,ça, tu n'oublie jamais de le faire.» Répliqua la psychologue en buvant une gorgé de sa coupe de champagne tout en lançant un regard lourd de sens à son ami. Dont ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire suivit d'un pincement de lèvre pour ensuite se tourner vivement vers Jennifer.

«-Gillian je te présente...» Commença t-il à dire tout en désignant de manière théâtrale la blonde à ses côtés en s'arrêtant brusquement dans ses propos comme s'il était devenu paralysé.

«-Tu nous présentes?» Répéta la psychologue voyant que son ami semblait avoir quelques difficultés à finir sa phrase.

Un ange passa alors que l'expert en mensonge fronçait toujours ses sourcils comme essayant de se souvenir de quelque chose de très lointain.

«-Jennifer Smith!» Se présenta d'elle même la jeune femme alors qu'elle avait remarqué que Lightman ne se souvenait plus de son nom.

«-C'est ça !» Confirma t-il avec un geste de la main et un immense sourire, comme si cela allait changer quelque chose.

«-Enchanté!» Déclara Gillian toujours avec le même sourire forcé.

«-De même!» Répondit la blonde alors que la psychologue avait vu le léger soubresaut à son épaule gauche.

«-Maintenant que tout le monde connait ses petits noms, dites nous en un peu plus sur vous Mr...?» Dit l'expert en mensonge en plissant ses yeux tout en regardant l'homme brun en face de lui.

«-Turner!»

«-Rhaaa...Moi et les noms!» Répliqua Cal avec un geste vague de la main alors qu'il fit une petite moue rapide avec sa bouche tout en serrant ses dents.

«-Et bien...que dire de moi...» Commença à réfléchir Mike.

«-Ouais bon on s'en fiche! Vache,Tigre, Mouton, Cheval, Cochon! Mettez ces animaux dans l'ordre de vos préférence!»

«-Quoi?» Fit le brun interloqué par cette question alors qu'il vit Lightman les deux mains dans ses poches, entrain de le regarder avec insistance.

«-Et bah allez y! C'est pas très compliqué quand même!» Rétorqua t-il un peu acerbe.

«-Je bah...»Balbutia son interlocuteur en voyant que Cal attendait toujours une réponse. «Cochon, vache...mouton et cheval.»

«-Mouais...C'est bien ce que je pensais...» Marmonna t-il en se balançant d'avant en arrière avec ses pieds en faisant une autre petite moue de sa bouche.

«-Et qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?» Questionna perplexe l'actionnaire face à cette question.

«-Rien d'important...» Réfuta Lightman. «C'est quoi vôtre nom déjà?»Demanda t-il en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

«-C'est pas vrai...» Soupira Gillian exaspéré par son comportement.«Excusez le...Il a surement dû prendre une coupe de champagne de trop.» Expliqua t-elle en posant une main sur l'avant bras de Turner qui lui offrit un magnifique sourire, faisant par la suite crisper la mâchoire de Cal.

«-Et vous nous aviez dit que vous faisiez quoi dans la vie? J'ai oublié!» Demanda ce dernier en continuant de le dévisager du regard.

«-En fait je ne vous l'ai pas encore dis...mais je suis avocat dans la société Parker&Co.»

«-Ooh ! Un avocat ! Mais cela explique tout! Simple petite question...je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi on devait lever la main droite en promettant de dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité?! Parce que en soit vous conviendrez que cela est impossible! Un être humain ne peut pas dire toute la vérité, c'est absurde! Je vous pose cette question car mon ex-femme qui était avocate n'a jamais voulu me répondre! Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle espérait ne jamais devoir m'interroger à la barre! Elle n'a pas dû prier assez fort...Enfin bref! Alors?!»

«-Vous voulez une réponse historique ou le fond de ma pensée?»

«-Bah j'sais pas je...»

«-Cal tu veux bien laissez Mr Turner tranquille, s'il te plait.» Lui signifia sa collègue avec un regard appuyé.

«-Quoi? J'essaye juste de faire un peu connaissance...» Répliqua Cal avec un haussement de ses sourcils.

«-Oui mais je pense que tes questions embêtent Mr Turner...»

«-Oh !» Fit l'expert en mensonge d'un ton faussement embarrassé en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'homme. «Pardonner moi je vous embêtes?!»

«-Non ça va ne vous inquiétez pas, avec tout les fous que je défend je pense que je suis blindé.»

«-Vous croyez?» Questionna Lightman avec un air énigmatique en s'approchant avec rapidité de l'avocat qui eu soudainement les pupilles dilater de peur.

«-Et si tu nous en apprenais un peu plus sur ton amie.»Proposa Gillian avec un sourire pour que son ami arrête son petit numéro.

«-Mais si tu veux ! Alors comme tu peux le voir elle est aussi charmante qu'éblouissante!» Déclara son collègue avec enthousiasme tout en regardant la blonde avec un grand sourire ce qui ne manqua pas de faire contracter la mâchoire de son associée.

«-Je pense que ça, je l'avais déjà remarqué...»Marmonna acerbe la psychologue pour elle même.

«-Vous me gêner Cal...»Déclara Jennifer avec un grand sourire tout en posant sa main sur l'avant bras de l'expert en mensonge qui à ce geste lui offrit un sourire des plus séducteur.

«- Oh mais je sais reconnaître la vérité lorsque je la vois devant mes yeux...» Rétorqua le concerné en penchant sa tête sur le côté pour la dévisager du regard.

«- Et sinon que faites vous dans la vie Mademoiselle Smith?» Questionna Gillian afin de couper l'échange entre les deux protagonistes.

«- Oh je suis journaliste! Je fais moi aussi en quelque sorte le même métier que vous, je cherche la vérité !»

«- Oui enfin vous pouvez tout aussi la déformer, que la créer.» Réfuta la psychologue non sans un petit rictus sur ses lèvres.

«- Mais je vérifie toujours mes sources Dr Foster, et sachez que pour moi la vérité doit toujours être dites sans être déformée car cela pourra toujours vous retomber dessus un jour ou l'autre.»

«- Même si celle-ci blesse les personnes qui la concerne?»

«- La vérité est ce qu'elle est.»

À ces mots Gillian serra discrètement son poing gauche et Cal la voyant faire ne pût s'empêcher de sourire un plus si c'était possible. Celle-ci le remarqua, commença à le regarder avec suspicion, réfléchit quelques secondes et comprit immédiatement que pour lui tout cela n'était qu'un jeu depuis le début à la Mad in Lightman. Elle plissa ses yeux puis émit un léger sourire en coin lorsqu'elle songea que s'il voulait la guerre il l'aurait! Mais que cette fois-ci il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant...

«- Et si nous parlions un peu plus de vous Michael...» Souffla la psychologue avec un geste de la main dans ses cheveux pour les mettre en arrière.

Cal remarqua cela et ne pût s'empêcher de serrer ses poings dans les poches de son pantalon de costume.

«-Que voulez vous savoir ma chère ?» Questionna le brun avec un sourire séducteur en la dévorant du regard.

«- Si je vous dis "tout", je pense que cela prendrais un peu trop de temps.»

Suite à cela l'avocat émit un léger rire et répondit: «- Mais vous savez, si vous voulez discuter de moi on pourrait le faire toute la nuit...»

Gillian comprit le message caché et parut surprise mais elle se reprit bien vite en voyant le regard noir que son collège portait sur Turner. Énerver Cal prit avec rapidité le verre que tenait Jennifer puis commença à en boire une gorgé lorsque la psychologue proclama: «-Si vous pensez qu'une seule nuit pourrais suffire...»

Entendant ces mots l'expert en mensonge commença soudainement à s'étouffer avec la gorgé du liquide alcoolisé qu'il avait commencé à boire. Le voyant faire Gillian ne pût s'empêcher d'émettre un léger sourire alors qu'elle demanda d'un ton faussement inquiet afin de dissimuler son amusement:«-Ça va Cal?»

Suite à la question l'homme se passa une main sur sa bouche pour y essuyer le liquide qui perlait de celle-ci puis encra son regard sombre dans celui de la jeune femme. Dès lors il remarqua tout suite que le sien n'avait rien d'attentionné. Elle était entrée dans son jeu! Pensa t-il en la voyant tenter de maîtriser tout ses membres de son corps afin de ne pas éclater de rire. Elle voulait jouer avec lui?! Très bien mais c'est lui qui gagnerait, il avait toujours gagné à la fin...

«-Oui c'est juste que j'ai avalé trop rapidement...» Répondit Cal pour ensuite reprendre plus fortement. «Au fait Jen!» Il s'arrêta brusquement dans sa phrase lorsqu'il demanda avec un mine concernée:«Vous permettez que je vous appel Jen?»

«-Bien sûr Cal!» Affirma la journaliste en se grattant l'intérieur de son bras.

Ayant vu la micro-démangeaison Gillian roula des yeux et soupira pour elle même: «-Autant tout suite lui sauter dessus pendant qu'elle y est...»

«-Je suis curieux de savoir, comment vous vous êtes intéressée par le métier que nous pratiquons?Car vous conviendrez que cela n'est pas commun.» Déclara l'expert en mensonge avec un geste de la main pour appuyer ses propos.

«-Et bien pour tout vous dire ceci est grâce à votre livre! J'avais tout de suite été attirée par sa couverture...» Dit-elle de manière énigmatique alors que Cal se pinça la lèvre inférieur en comprenant le message. Remarquant ces indices corporels Gillian avait une nouvelle fois soupiré d'énervement tout en roulant ses yeux. «Et maintenant que je l'ai devant mes yeux je crois que je suis prête à y relire la préface...»Souffla la blonde avec un brin de malice dans les yeux.

«-Vous verrez l'index n'est pas mal non plus!» Répliqua Lightman avec un ton dès plus séducteur alors qu'il s'était quelque peu rapproché de son interlocutrice pour n'y laisser que quelques centimètres entre leur deux corps.

«-J'espère que j'aurais le droit à une dédicace...» Dit-elle alors que ses pupilles commencèrent à se dilater de désir pendant que l'expert en mensonge bougeait son regard sur tout son visage .

«-Et je pourrais vous le faire en deux exemplaires si vous le souhaitez...»Répondit-il toujours son regard encrer dans le sien.

«-Hum-Hum!» Fit soudainement Gillian en regardant "le couple" discuter comme si plus rien autour d'eux ne comptait. À ce raclement de gorge Cal se recula vivement de la journaliste et fit un grand sourire à sa collègue alors qu'il vit ses sourcils rapprochés signe de sa colère intérieur.

«-Excusez moi ! Vous savez quand on parle de chef-d''oeuvre je suis toujours ailleurs!» Proclama l'expert en mensonge avec des mouvements vague de ses mains.

«-Un chef-d'oeuvre rien que ça...» Marmonna la psychologue pour ensuite déclarer:«Et vous Michael...Vous permettez que je vous appelle Michael?» Demanda la jeune femme en reprenant les même mots précédemment utilisés par son ami avec un immense sourire sur son visage, faisant crisper par la suite la mâchoire de ce dernier.

«-Mais vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Mike si vous le souhaitez!»Répondit le brun alors que son regard dérivait au niveau du décolleté de son interlocutrice, ce qui avait eu pour effet de faire grincer les dents de Lightman.

«-Très bien...Mike ! Alors vous aussi vous avez lu son livre ?»

«-Oui ! Et je dois dire que je l'ai trouvé très passionnant ! J'ai beaucoup aimé la façon dont vous appuyez vos décryptage corporel à l'aide de personnalité reconnu dans le monde, qu'elles soient historiques, politiques ou tout simplement des stars!» Affirma l'homme suivit d'un petit rictus en coin.

«-Mais vous savez j'aime tout ce qui concerne le langage corporel et cela sous toutes ses formes...»Riposta Cal non sans un regard en biais sur Jennifer qui se passa une main dans son coup suivit d'un pincement de lèvre. Après quoi ses yeux dériva ensuite sur sa meilleure amie et y encra son regard de vainqueur dans le sien. Et lorsqu'elle vit celui-ci Gillian imagina tout suite ce qu'il pouvait penser: Lightman 1 - Gillian - 0. Il n'allait pas gagner! Pas cette fois-ci se jura t-elle en fixant le regard triomphant de son adversaire pour ensuite se tourner vers Turner avec un grand sourire.

«-Et vous...Mike...» Dit-elle de manière très séductrice. «Vous aimez tout ce qui concerne le langage corporel?»

«-Bien plus que vous ne le croyez...» Souffla l'homme avec un haussement subjectif de ses sourcils ce qui avait eu pour résultat de faire rire la psychologue qui posa une main sur le bras du brun.

«-Oh seigneur...»Marmonna Cal entre ses dents alors qu'il bouillonnait sur place.

«-En plus d'être charmant vous avez de l'humour, je suis curieuse de savoir qu'elles sont les autres qualités que vous possédez...»Répliqua Gillian avec un autre pincement de ses lèvres avec ses dents.

«-Je pense que si vous me laissez la nuit pour vous les montrer, vous allez être assez surprise...»

«-Vraiment...» Dit-elle en le regardant de manière très intense tout en se passant avec rapidité sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Voyant cela les yeux de Cal s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes et il déclara subitement:«-OK ! Ce fût très sympa! Mais je crois que là j'en ai assez vu!» Après quoi il prit le verre que Gillian tenait entre ses mains le but cul sec puis le passa à Turner qui le regarda comme s'il était devenu complètement fou, ce qui était à moitié vrai...

«-Il est bouchonné, c'est dégueulasse!» Affirma t-il avec une mine de dégout en regardant Michael toujours aussi interloqué par son comportement. Après quoi il prit sa collègue par son bras, alors que celle-ci balbutia: «-Cal mais qu'est-ce que tu...» Elle ne put terminer sa question, qu'il commença à l'entrainer un peu plus loin sous un cris de protestation de Turner:«-Hey mais vous allez où?!»

«-Si vous voulez tromper votre femme faites le avec la blonde elle n'attend que ça depuis le début!» Cria Cal pour se faire entendre alors qu'il s'éloignait toujours dans le couloir avec Gillian derrière lui.

«-Quoi? Mais comment il sait que...» Commença à dire l'avocat surpris vite coupé par l'expert en mensonge qui proclama fortement avant de disparaître à un angle de couloir:«-La marque de votre alliance à votre doigt! Vous devriez la sortir de votre poche de pantalon et la remettre!»

À ce détail l'avocat posa une main sur son front puis dans un geste mécanique il massa son annulaire gauche de sa main droite. Et pendant que Turner tentait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, Cal venait d'entrainer Gillian dans un couloir vide de toute présence humaine.

«-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'as pris?!» Demanda de manière ahuris la psychologue en regardant son ami qui lui faisait face.

«-Je crois que c'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question! Franchement le "Je suis curieuse de savoir qu'elles sont les autres qualités que vous possédez..." C'était totalement hors jeu!»

«-Ah oui et le "Mais vous savez j'aime tout ce qui concerne le langage corporel et cela sous toute ses formes..." C'était pas hors jeu ça ?!» Réfuta Gillian avec un air offusqué.

«-P'être mais...» L'expert en mensonge sembla chercher ses mots alors qu'il fit des gestes dans le vide avec ses mains quand il déclara:«-Mais moi je n'ai pas dis venez "Je vous invite à dormir dans mon lit!"»

«-Quoi?!» S'injuria t-elle. «Je n'ai jamais dis ça !»

«-T'as passé ta langue sur tes lèvres c'est tout comme!»

«-Et toi et tes allusions salaces sur ton livre tu crois que c'est mieux?!»

«-N'empêche que c'est avec ça que j'ai gagné!»

«-Hey ! C'est moi qui ai gagné, tu as voulu arrêter de ton propre chef en m'entrainant ici donc par conséquent c'est moi la gagnante!»

«-Non mais je rêve! Si j'ai arrêté c'était pour toi car j'ai bien vu que Mr Clinton allait sauter sur toi!»

«-Oh tu vas me dire que par pure altruisme tu m'aurais sauvé d'un danger imminent?!»

«-Yep!»

«-J'hallucine! Et quand ta blonde se grattait l'intérieur du bras, je l'ai laissé faire à ce que je sache!»

«-Tu sais qu'elle a un nom!»

«-Oh oui excuse moi: Jen !» Répliqua Gillian en tentant d'imiter son ami avec un ton légèrement acerbe.

Cela fit légèrement rire Lightman et remarquant cela la psychologue soupira tout en passant devant lui:«-J'abandonne...»

Mais alors qu'elle allait partir elle se sentit subitement tirer en arrière puis être plaquer de de force contre le mur du couloir par son collègue qui tenait fermement ses deux poignets de chaque côté de sa tête. Par la suite elle tenta de se libérer de son emprise mais celui-ci ayant plus de force, ses maigres efforts se soldèrent par un échec.

«-Caaal libères moi tout suite sinon...»

«-Sinon quoi ?» Questionna t-il avec un air de défit alors qu'il ne cessait de faire un vint et vient entre ses yeux et ses lèvres.

«-Libères moi c'est tout!»

«-Je te libère à une seule condition...»

«-Dis toujours...» Soupira t-elle en levant ses yeux au ciel.

«-Dis que je suis le vainqueur!»

«-Alors là tu peux toujours rêver!»

«-J'avais pas prévu de passer ma soirée comme ça mais... tant pis!»

«-Parce que tu pensais la passer avec Miss je drague tout ce qui bouge!»

«-Mmh j'adore quand tu fais ça...» Souffla t-il avec un léger pincement de ses lèvres.

«-Faire quoi?!» Questionna la jeune femme un peu énervée d'être toujours pris au piège.

Cal la dévora du regard puis approcha avec lenteur son visage du sien pour lui souffler au creux de son oreille: «-Être jalouse...»

À ces mots la psychologue resta quelques secondes interdite alors qu'elle sentit le souffle chaud de l'homme à quelque centimètre de son cou. Lorsqu'elle décida subitement de se mouvoir dans tout les sens pour échapper à son emprise tout en réfutant: «-Laisses moi partir!»

«-Ok! Tu ne me dis pas que je suis pas le vainqueur mais je veux t'entendre dire que tu étais jalouse!» Proclama Cal en reculant légèrement sa tête de la sienne pour y encrer son regard devenu noir dans celui surprise de la jeune femme.

Suite à cette demande un petit silence se glissa entre les deux protagonistes et se fût légèrement impatient que l'expert en mensonge retirera sa proposition:«-Alors?! Tu sais que je peux rester comme ça des heures cela ne me dérange pas du tout...» Affirma t-il alors que son regard se posa à certains moment au niveau de son décolleté ce qui n'avait pas manqué au regard de la psychologue qui avait soupirer: «Ben voyons...» Pour ensuite reprendre plus fortement.«Seulement si toi aussi tu le dis!»

À ces paroles Cal plissa ses yeux puis sembla réfléchir quelques instant avant de déclarer d'une voix assurée: «-J'étais complètement jaloux depuis le départ, dès que Mr Crésus qui soit disant passant abandonnerait sans hésiter père et mère pour un peu d'argent, avait posé son regard sur toi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'interposer entre vous deux. Car depuis que je te connais une pulsion m'envahis à chaque fois qu'un imbécile s'approche à deux mètres de toi! Et tu sais parfaitement pourquoi...»

Gillian avala sa salive alors que son ami avait rapproché son visage du sien pour ne laisser que quelques centimètres entre eux, faisant frôler leur nez et mélanger leur souffle...Quand tout d'un coup Lightman recula brusquement sa tête, et ce fût à ce moment là qu'il cru entendre un grognement de protestation de la part de son amie, ce qui avait eu pour mérite de le faire sourire.

«-J'attend!»Déclara Cal la tête penchée sur le côté.

Ne souhaitant pas regarder son collègue dans les yeux Gillian se mit à regarder un point invisible derrière son épaule et marmonna:«Je l'avoue...j'étais un peu jalouse quand l'autre blonde a commencé à te draguer ouvertement...»

«-Quoi?! Excuse moi je n'ai pas bien entendu! Tu marmonnais et comme tu le sais j'me fais vieux...»

«-Arrêtes de mentir tu as très bien entendu! Laisses moi partir maintenant!»

«-Répètes le plus distinctement et je te laisserai partir!»

La psychologue crispa sa mâchoire au maximum en songeant qu'il tenait le jeu depuis le début et que cela commençait sérieusement à la rendre dingue.

«-Je...J'étais moi aussi jalouse depuis le départ! T'es content ?! Je peux partir maintenant ?!» Proclama la jeune femme en encra son regard furieux dans celui de l'expert en mensonge qui arborait un sourire triomphant. Celui-ci toujours la tête penchée se passa avec rapidité sa langue sur ses lèvres et rétorqua:«-Nope!»

«-Quoi?!» S'injuria la psychologue face à cette réponse.«J'ai dis ce que tu voulais entendre! À toi de respecter ta part du marché!»

«-Je veux mon cadeau!»

«-Ton-cadeau?!» Répéta t-elle avec lenteur ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

«-Bah ouais j'ai gagné et puisque c'est moi le vainqueur, j'ai le droit à ma récompense!»

«-Non mais je rêve! Depuis quand tu créer les règles?!»

«-Depuis que Dieu créa Lightman!»

«-Quoi?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?»

«-Oublie ! Alors mon cadeau?»

«-Qu'est-ce que tu peux m'exaspérer...»

«-Je sais que t'aimes ça...»

«-Tu veux quoi?» Questionna t-elle le regard blasé en songeant qu'il n'arrêterait pas si elle n'obtempérait pas un minimum.

À cette question l'homme ne répondit rien et commença à regarder avec insistance les lèvres de la jeune femme alors que ses yeux commencèrent à se dilater.

«-Alors là! Tu peux toujours courir !» Riposta Gillian en comprenant ce qu'il désirait.

Suite à ça Cal enleva soudainement l'emprise qu'il avait sur la jeune femme, posa une main sur le mur près de la tête de son amie, approcha son visage du sien et murmura: «-Je veux mon cadeau, mais je veux que tu sois consentante, donc je vais le faire mais tu peux me repousser à tout moment. C'est toi qui a les cartes en mains honey...»

La psychologue sembla totalement perturbée par ces propos alors que l'homme commença à frôler ses lèvres des siennes en ne la lâchant pas du regard.

«-Tu peux partir quand tu veux...» Souffla t-il une nouvelle fois alors que la psychologue avait fermé ses yeux d'appréhension.«Je ne t'oblige à rien...»

Le coeur de la jeune femme se mit à battre à une vitesse impressionnant au moment au l'homme avait posé sa main droite sur sa joue pour ensuite poser avec lenteur ses lèvres contre les siennes. Celle-ci fût surprise et avait légèrement sursauté à se contact mais s'était reprit bien vite lorsque l'expert en mensonge se fit beaucoup plus insistant. En effet l'homme tentait depuis quelques secondes de passer le barrage de ses dents à l'aide de sa langue mais il comprit assez rapidement que la jeune femme ne semblait pas encore prêt pour cela lorsqu'il sentit qu'il était le seul à participer à l'échange. C'est donc légèrement déçu que Cal se recula de la psychologue pour voir celle-ci les yeux toujours clos.

«-Tu es libre!» Proclama t-il subitement ce qui fit ouvrir les yeux de son amie.«Tu as respecté ta part du marché, je respect la mienne!» Affirma t-il en montrant d'un geste de sa main le bout du couloir.

Gillian observa le visage de son collègue qui semblait quelque peu dépité mais s'en savoir pourquoi elle marcha comme un automate vers le bout du couloir laissant seul sur place l'expert en mensonge la tête basse. Lorsque soudainement elle s'arrêta net dans son parcours, toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts, ferma ses yeux, puis toujours dos à lui elle déclara:«Et le perdant il a le droit a un cadeau de consolation?»

Suite à cette question Cal releva brusquement sa tête et vit que son associée s'était retournée face à lui alors qu'elle était entrain de se mordiller de ses dents sa lèvre inférieur.

«-Je pense que je peux faire preuve de générosité sur ce point là!» Proclama t-il avec un grand sourire alors que deux mètres les séparaient l'un de l'autre. «Tu aimeras ton prochain, un des préceptes les plus faciles que je puisse suivre!»

«-Et l'unique!» Répliqua t-elle avec un sourire alors que Lightman se mit à rire tout en s'approchant de la jeune femme avec les deux mains dans les poches, jusqu'à se poster devant elle, avec la tête penchée sur le côté.

«-Et pourrais-je recommencer à le respecter?»

«-Hmm...» Fit la psychologue en penchant elle aussi sa tête, avec un petit sourire séducteur pour ensuite toucher du bout de ses doigts son torse jusqu'à prendre sa cravate entre ses mains afin de le tirer en avant. Elle déplaça par la suite son visage vers son oreille et lui souffla d'une voix suave:«Je crois que si tu ne le fais pas...C'est moi qui le ferais...»

La respiration de Cal se fit plus saccadée et il déclara: «Tu me rend dingue!»

Après quoi il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et se jeta sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec passion. Quelques secondes plus tard, n'arrivant plus à se contrôler après cet échange plus que passionné l'homme plaqua subitement la jeune femme contre le mur du couloir.

«-Et Dieu créa Lightman hein?» Proclama la psychologue amusée alors que son nouvel amant l'embrassa dans son cou.

«-Et encore tu n'as rien vu...»Répondit-il pour ensuite encrer son regard de braise dans celui rieur de sa compagne.

«-Et bien...montre moi ! Mr l'expert en langage corporel...»

Cal ne répliqua rien mais embrassa une nouvelle fois avec fougue la psychologue qui gémit de plaisir à ce contact alors qu'elle avait entouré son cou d'un de ses bras tout en caressant les cheveux de l'homme de son autre main. Lightman décida par la suite d'enfin forcer le barrage de ses dents, et de là s'enchaina un baiser des plus langoureux qu'il n'y est jamais existé. C'est sûr qu'après tant d'année de frustration ils n'allaient pas s'échanger que des petits baisers d'adolescents. Pendant que Cal montrait les talents que Dieu lui avait donné, dans la salle d'analyse l'ambiance était tout autre.

«-Mr Loker je dois dire que vôtre installation est vraiment pas mal de tout!»Affirma un homme à lunette qui était entrain d'observer avec un groupe de personne la pièce en question.

«-Merci Mr Parker ! Mais vous savez que cela est grâce à vous si nous pouvons nous permettre de posséder tout cet équipement technologique!»

«-C'est vrai!» Renchérit Ria avec un sourire alors qu'elle se trouvait au côté de son collègue.«Et depuis qu'un homme est entré avec une arme dans l'entreprise, nous avons pu intégrer de nouveau système de sécurité plus performant!»

«-Tel que de nouvelles caméras rotatives que nous avons installé un peu partout dans nos locaux, celles-ci nous permettent de voir dans chaque petit angle de couloir!»

«-Vraiment? Pouvez-vous nous en faire le test?» Demanda curieux un des actionnaires du groupe.

«-Mais bien sûr ! Et puis vous êtes aussi là pour ça!» Concéda Eli tout en s'approchant d'un clavier d'un ordinateur afin d'y faire quelques manipulations pour montrer divers plans des caméras en question.«Comme vous le voyez elles sont très performante.» Affirma t-il en se retournant vers le groupe d'investisseur. «Elle enregistre 24H sur 24, nous pouvons ainsi sécuriser chaque niveau de la société. Par ailleurs elles couvrent même les angles morts. Vous pouvez aussi constater que...» Mais le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement dans ses explications lorsqu'il vit les visages éberlués de ses invitées. Eli fronça ensuite ses sourcils d'incompréhensions en remarquant les bouches de certains actionnaires s'ouvrir en grand alors que d'autres émirent simplement de léger rire en chuchotant entre eux.

«-Eli !»S'exclama soudainement Ria en montrant d'un doigt tremblant les écrans se trouvant derrière lui.

Le concerné fit une mine interrogative et se retourna lentement vers les objets désignés et de là sa bouche s'ouvrit comme s'il avait pût voir un ange tombé du ciel. Sauf que là ce fût la vision de ses deux patrons s'embrasser sauvagement dans le couloir qui le perturba fortement.

«-Oh-mon...dieu!» Souffla t-il alors qu'il se précipita sur le clavier de l'ordinateur pour éteindre celui-ci mais dans la précipitation il fit l'erreur de mettre le mode lecture en boucle de la séquence en question. «-Merde,merde,merde !»Jura t-il alors qu'il était entrain d'appuyer sur diverses touches afin d'arrêter le visionnent des images, sans succès. Lorsque quelques secondes plus tard il entendit des voix familières se rapprocher de lui.

«-Je dis juste qu'on a gagné tout les deux!»

«-C'est faux et tu le sais très bien Gill', c'est moi l'unique vainqueur dans cette histoire!»

«-Je suis désolée mais au mieux on est à égalité!»

«-Non!»

«-Et pourquoi cela Mr Mauvais joueur?»

«-Parce que...Parce que c'est moi qui gagne tout le temps!» Réfuta l'homme d'un geste de la main.

Gillian s'apprêta à lui répliquer quelque chose lorsqu'elle fût coupé par Cal qui déclara en voyant le visage livide de Loker et de Ria braqué sur lui ainsi que ceux des actionnaires qui l'accompagnait:«-Quoi?!Pourquoi vous faites cette tête là?!Vous avez vu Dieu ou quoi?!»

À cette question Eli ferma et ouvrit sa bouche à plusieurs reprises comme cherchant ses mots, puis pencha sa tête comme ayant subitement trouvé une idée de génie. Il fixa ensuite Lightman d'un oeil intéressé puis proclama avec un sourire en coin:«-Je crois que je vais enfin avoir une promotion...»

Cal fronça ses sourcils puis plissa ses yeux de suspicion alors que son employé le regardait toujours avec un grand sourire. Et c'est avec une immense joie interne que ce dernier songea: L'employé à l'idée vague: 1 - Lightman: 0

**FIN***

**Moral de l'histoire:** Il faut être gentil avec ses employés car ils vous le rendront bien ! Au contraire de Cal ! Car vu le sourire de Loker le chantage sur des duplications de cette séquence risque de faire vite grimper le montant de sa promotion...Et par ailleurs être mauvais joueur...C'est pas bien ! Quoique assez drôle dans cette histoire !

Ps: Histoire pour les frustrer de la tête de Loker dans 2 mensonges , 1 vérité lol


End file.
